Fourier ptychographic imaging is a technique used to acquire a high resolution sample amplitude and phase measurement from a series of lower resolution intensity images captured under varied illumination conditions. More conventionally, a Fourier ptychographic imaging system uses an array of light emitting diodes (LEDs) located beneath a thin, semi-transparent sample of interest as the variable illumination source. The light from each LED passed through the thin sample and into an imaging lens (e.g., a microscope objective) to form each unique Fourier ptychographic image acquired by the imaging sensor. This set of acquired Fourier ptychographic images was then combined into a high-resolution complex measurement through a phase-retrieval algorithm. Details of the reconstruction process used by these conventional Fourier ptychographic imaging systems can be found in Guoan Zheng, Roarke Horstmeyer, and Changhuei Yang, “Wide-field, high resolution Fourier ptychographic microscopy,” Nature Photonics (2013), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.